Mao
| last = | creator = | voice = Takeshi Kusao (Japanese) Ezra Weisz (English) Marco Vivio (Italian) | other = See Geass }} Mao (マオ, Mao) was a Chinese orphan who was given the power of Geass by C.C.. Appearance Personality At first glance Mao seems a little off, from there on it's topsy turvy all the way through the numerous layers of madness. He's extremely sadistic, relishing the anguish he causes Lelouch when he threatens to blow up his sister and also when he shoots C.C. multiple times in Clovisland. Though able to keep up a somewhat reasonable persona in the open he obviously does not belong in crowds, his giddy mannerism and emotionally immature personality coupled with zero empathy makes him dangerously unpredictable. As with Lelouch, he has his own opinion on how the world should be, a wide open wasteland with no one in it, other than him and C.C. Character Outline Mao was at the age of six when he was given the power of Geass by C.C.. His Geass, like Lelouch's, eventually matured, becoming permanently active. The constant influx of thoughts from the people around him drove him insane. C.C. says she abandoned him because he was not able to fulfill his part of their contract. C.C. never explained what her contract with him was and so it can be assumed that it was the same as Lelouch's, which was for him to kill her. Mao was incapable of killing C.C because his Geass had not or could not reach the final level; C.C implies this when telling Lelouch that "of all the people I've made contracts with, none have reached that level'" while in C's World. In order to compensate for his uncontrolled power, Mao wears sunglasses to disguise his eyes and headphones which repeatedly play recorded words of encouragement and gratitude from C.C. in order to block out the thoughts around him. Mao's Geass made him an outcast, so C.C., being the only person whose mind he couldn't read, kept him company. As a result of his lack of human contact, Mao is a fairly childish person, a fact only amplified by his insanity. He refuses to accept that C.C. doesn't love him, and pursues her relentlessly. Mao's mind-reading Geass makes him adept at playing on the insecurities of others to manipulate them. He has a habit of clapping when talking to others, often for no apparent reason which only further signifies his insanity. Character History First Season Mao makes his first appearance when Shirley goes to visit her father's grave who died during the Battle of Narita because of the Black Knights. Using his Geass, he exploited Shirley for using her father's death for an excuse to kiss Lelouch and to get attention. He called her a girl who 'fishes for attention'. He was able to read Shirley and Lelouch's mind. He explains to Shirley that Lelouch has no feelings for her and he already had someone other than her whom he loved dearly. When Lelouch spots Shirley, he encounters Mao who offers a game of chess. Ultimately, Mao won due to reading Lelouch's mind with his Geass ability. Mao confuses Shirley into believing that killing Lelouch then herself will atone for their sins. Lelouch reasons with Shirley that Mao is just using her and how meaningless this all is. Shirley accidentally shoots Lelouch near the side of his head and it makes him drop Shirley's photos of her and Lelouch. Shirley, more confused, decides to stop this. Mao, dissatisfied, goes back into their cable car, planning to kill them "the old boring way". C.C. reactivates the cable car with Mao inside, moving back down the hill. Mao sees C.C. and promises to come for her soon. When Mao finally finds C.C. in Area 11, she tries to get rid of him after Lelouch muses that killing him would have been more humane. However, she fails and Lelouch concocts a plan to save her. He broadcasts himself on a monitor in front of Mao, playing with his head by saying that C.C. belongs to him. This makes him act wildly and attacks the monitor. Suddenly, he hears thoughts everywhere then finds police forces surrounding him. He finds Lelouch disguised as one and explains his plan in his thoughts. The broadcast was all an anticipated recording to keep Mao distracted so Lelouch could use the police to get rid of Mao and save C.C. at the same time. Unfortunately, since Lelouch ordered the police to "shoot" instead of "kill", Mao survives with the help of Britannia's advances in medicine. After escaping custody, he then kidnaps and holds Nunnally hostage in the lower levels of the Ashford Academy, hoping to lure out and eliminate Lelouch in an elaborate game. Lelouch collaborates with Suzaku and devises a plan in which he would distract Mao while Suzaku rescued Nunnally, and then uses his Geass on himself to forget the plan so that Mao wouldn't be able to uncover it by reading his mind. After his defeat, Mao frantically reads Suzaku's mind, revealing the true fate of his father. Lelouch angrily silences Mao permanently with his Geass, and as Mao tries to escape, C.C. appears and tells him that she did love him (as Mao could not speak at the time, his facial expression would imply joy at this) and then tells him to wait for her in C's world. She then kills him with a silenced pistol shot to the neck. Abilities Physical Mao is surprisingly strong despite his little frame, though like Lelouch, he is obviously ill suited for physical activity. He makes up for this by being an excellent shot which is shown during his showdown with C.C in Clovisland, shooting the gun pointed at him out of her hand before she can pull the trigger. He is also extremely resilient, able to survive multiple shots by several police officers (though he credited his recovery to Britannian medical science). Geass Mao's Geass power allows him to read the minds of anyone within a spherical range of 500 meters (radius) x 300 meters (height), either all at once or from a specific individual if he concentrates, though his range is reduced when he focuses on a single target. Mao's Geass differs from Lelouch's on several key areas but both allows control of other individuals. Mao controls people by reading their darkest and most inner thoughts, then using them to manipulate the person. This is shown through his manipulation of Shirley. However, because his Geass ability can't be turned off, he often struggles to think for himself unless he listens to his recording of C.C.. Appearances in Other Media Code Geass: The Manga Mao dies after multiple firings from the Geassed policemen and Geassed Suzaku earlier. Trivia *Mao's character design is based on Shogo Asahi from X/1999 Movie and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. Mao and Shogo are both minor characters whose role didn't last too long and they oppose the good side with supernatural powers. Quotes *(To Shirley) "A girl who kills and then goes fishing for attention? Only evil witches do that." *(To Lelouch) "Ooh, I like it. The scary face. The face of a man whose woman was stolen away" *(To C.C) "I am a prince on a white stallion. A prince must always rescue the princess" Gallery Mao.JPG|Mao clapping for no apparent reason. Mao as he appears in the anime..jpg|Mao as he appears in the anime. A closeup of Mao's face..png Mao Profile.jpg mao_wake.jpg Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Geass User Category:Deceased Characters